Surprise
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: Kurt throws Blaine a surprise party with the Warblers and the New Directions-and lets Santana plan it.  BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel stood at his locker, looking into the small mirror he had placed on the locker door, right under the picture of his adoring boyfriend Blaine Anderson. He sprayed a cancerous amount of hairspray into his hair, and yet it still looked soft to the touch. He fixed the lapel of his jacket and adjusted his tie before closing his locker, and meeting face to face with Blaine, _damn he's quiet_.  
>"Hey you," Blaine said, his hazelgolden eyes looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes and giving him a look at his dazzling smile.  
>"Hi! Oh god you scared me! When did you get to be so quiet?" Kurt asked, after jumping a good foot off the ground in fright.<br>Kurt picked up his messenger bag, placing it over his shoulder, and walked down the halls listening to Blaine talk about what he wanted to watch on tv the night before but homework had kept him from. Soon after, he changed the subject.

"Sooo, what are you doing on Saturday?" Blaine asked, wiggling his triangular eyebrows in a persuasive way.

"Well…I feel like theres something happening, but I don't think I'll do anything. Maybe just watch some movies and spend a lazy day with my boyfriend…" Kurt said, trying to sound coy.

"That sounds fun! I hope he enjoys it! What time would this boyfriend be coming over?" Blaine asked, playing along.

"Hmm…maybe around 6:30? I think im gonna order Chinese and maybe get some frozen yogurt. I think he likes that stuff.."

"He loves that stuff," Blaine said as he swooped Kurt's hand into his, intertwining their fingers, "almost as much as he loves you."

Kurt turned into the doorway of his Calculus class, which Blaine walked him to everyday, gave a big smile to Blaine as he walked away, because that's all they could really do without getting harassed, and whipped out his phone.

**TO: Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britney Pearce, Santana Lopez**

**SUBJECT: URGENT! READ NOWW**

**MESSAGE: SOS - Choir Room. 2:30. - Kurt**

Kurt rushed into the choir room that afternoon– he needed the advice of his girls on something kinda huge.

As he walked into the room, he found all of the girls sitting in a circle mindlessly chatting, but fell silent when they saw Kurt enter.  
>"Kurt what are we doing here? Is everything okay?" Mercedes sounded worried but looked a little better after she saw Kurt smiling.<br>"Oh yeah, everything's fine! I just need your advice on something. As you guys know, Blaine's birthday is on Saturday and you all are coming to the party right?"  
>The girls nodded and listened intently as Kurt continued.<br>"Ok so it's a surprise party, so don't tell…" He was interrupted from his train of thought as Britney raised her hand with that all too curious look in her eyes. Kurt braced himself.  
>"If it's a surprise party then why are you telling us? Way to ruin the surprise Kurt…"<br>Santana snickered and whispered in her ear, her eyes then widened in understanding as she nodded.

"Anyway, so I have this idea about what to give him. I mean, you only turn 17 once and I wanted to give him something to show how much I love him and how he's my everything…" Kurt continued

"WAITWAITWAIT..boo, are you thinking what I _THINK_ you're thinking?" Mercedes interrupted.

"Yeah…I think so. I'm ready and I know for a fact that he is. So why not? I love him and he loves me…" Kurt looked like a weight had dropped from his shoulders and was laying on the floor, waiting to be deliberated on.  
>"Wait, I always pictured you two like, puppies..you know? So cute and innocent!" Quinn stated quietly, looking around and meeting nods from the other girls.<br>"Well…stuff happens behind closed doors that I don't feel super comfortable sharing with all of you so lets just say, Blaine and I know we're ready." Kurt said, a crimson blush creeping up his neck.  
>"Just. Wan-ky. I didn't think you had it in you Hummel!" Santana said approvingly. "So when is this gonna go down? Giving the hobbit some birthday sex?" she continued.<br>"OH NAW Kurt boo I love you and everything but don't you DARE think about getting busy while the rest of us are in your house. I love you, but not THAT much." Mercedes piped in loudly to make sure that Kurt got it through his head.

"We'll figure that out later. I just have one issue with the whole thing though," Kurt stated, the girls looking confused. "What if he says no. I don't think I can deal with being denied – especially not by Blaine."

He looked at the girls, who all looked sympathetic and were saying things like "no honey, he loves you", but Kurt wasn't convinced. At least he wasn't convinced until he looked into the dark, twisted eyes of one Santana Lopez.

"We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen…" Santana said, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Everyone looked confused, except Kurt.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Kurt said sneakily.

"Of course I do Hummel. Just keep the party planning, and your outfit planning, to me—I mean us." she said looking around to everyone around her.

Kurt gulped audibly but knew that if there was one thing you didn't do, it was question Santana when she had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came and Kurt decided that he wouldnt call Blaine. It was part of Santana's plan and Kurt had originally opposed, but he decided that she usually knew her stuff and decided to go along with it. Blaine had texted him a few times and Kurt made his answers painfully simple, he hoped Blaine wouldn't be angry.

At about 4, Kurt hopped in and out of the shower quickly and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He was choosing an undershirt to throw on (his outfit-choosing outfit) when the doorbell rang. He dropped the shirt back into the drawer and sprinted down the stairs. He heard murmurs outside and opened the door to find all of his girls had gone silent, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Kurt looked confused until he followed their gazes to his bare abdomin and quickly hid behind the door.

"Shit, sorry guys I was getting dressed and wanted to let you in...sorry you had to see that" Kurt said quickly, quieting at the end.

"I'm not! Kurt is this what you're hiding under all of those clunky sweaters? If you were straight I would've jumped you months ago if I knew you had all of THAT happening" Santana stated appreciatively as she pulled Kurt from behind the door.

"Has Blaine ever seen this?" Rachel piped in

"No, only an under tank. I don't know why though...guess I didn't want him to see." Kurt said silently.

And suddenly Santana was pulling her phone from her pocket and typing away.

"And what are we typing?" Kurt questioned as he tried to look at the screen.

"Im taking notes on everything that needs to be revealed to Hobbit Von Hairgel tonight to go crazy for you. OK, first with the outfit, we've talked over your best features and figured out what would make you look like walking sex. Come along now.." she said as she beckoned the others toward the stairs and up towards Kurt's bedroom.

After the girls had put him into an outfit that felt completely new to Kurt though all the pieces had come from his closet, he looked in the mirror.

"Wait! Blaine thinks its just a movie night for him and I, if I answer the door dressed like this he'll know something's up..." Kurt said worriedly.

"That's true...okay I've got an idea." Santana said, scrolling through her brain for an ingenious plan.

...

At about 6, Kurt rushed down the steps of his basement to find the Warblers and New Directions chatting aimlessly and listening to music, waiting for the guest of honor so the party could start.

Kurt looked around the room to see Santana setting up shot glasses and Puck walk in with bags and bags of vodka and beer bottles with plenty of chasers. Kurt tensed up.

"Santana! ." he said through clenched teeth.

Santana beamed and walked over to the boy and noticed something wasn't right.

"I hope that this plan of yours doesn't involve Blaine getting too drunk to make rational decisions and THAT would make him unable to say no. I want this to be special-and I want him to remember it the next morning" He said, giving her his best 'bitch, please' look.

"Oh no, you're doing that yourself. This is just to get everyone loose and make sure people have fun. I've got blondie Warbler and his butt buddy over there making sure your beloved Hairgel doesn't get hammered." She said cooly, pointed towards Nick and Jeff who were talking with Quinn in a corner of the room.

The rest of the people arrived minutes later and they all looked oddly at Kurt who was dressed in tight-as-all-hell skinny jeans and a baggy zip-up sweatshirt that covered his hair. He met the quizzical faces of the boys with a smirk as Santana stated loudly, "it's part of the plan, people"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone began scattering to find a hiding spot and Kurt flicked the lights off as he bolted upstairs.

He opened the door slowly, putting his acting chops to their best 'im sick' ability.

Blaine's eyes opened wide as he took in Kurt's appearance-Kurt Hummel NEVER wore sweatshirts, especially over his hair, unless he was sick.

"Oh no Kurt are you sick! I can go home and let you rest, don't feel like you need me to be here!" Blaine said quickly, suddenly feeling bad about disturbing his boyfriend when he was sick.

He was interrupted as Kurt's hand landed on his wrist, pulling him through the door.

"Don't be silly stupid! It's your birthday and we're going to spend time together, whether I feel good or not. and don't worry, I'm fine" he said as he kissed Blaine's cheek. "I set up the movie in the basement, the couch down there is more comfortable." Kurt continued.

Blaine followed him downstairs and tried his best to navigate through the dark basement corridor. In the silence he swore he heard a zipper unzip and Kurt rushing ahead with a "let me go find the lights" when suddenly the lights flashed on revealing a huge room full of party decorations, dance club lights and all of his best friends.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted as they emerged from their respective hiding locations.

Blaine looked around the room and saw that all of New Directions was there as well as Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent-his best friends from Dalton. Blaine was stunned. He couldn't believe this was all for him, especially when all of his Warbler buddies and a few of the New Directions girls were coming in for a group hug.

"You've got yourself an amazing guy Blaine, don't let that one go" Jeff said as he patted his friend on the back.

Blaine suddenly remembered that Kurt 'wasn't feeling well' and quickly turned to scope the room and find him. He turned towards the light switch and his mouth dropped.

Because there was his boyfriend in the hottest outfit that Blaine had ever seen him wear…ever.

He wore the tightest jeans that Blaine had ever seen, which perfectly traced his long legs, under a short-sleeved button-down that made his biceps look amazing. Blaine just wanted to touch them. Moving up to Kurt's naturally flawless face, a smirk on his lips that seemed to challenge Blaine to make a move. But, there was something different. His...hair. Kurt had styled his hair sticking up in different directions and suddenly he heard a voice in his ear .  
>"Bedroom hair. Looks good doesn't it?" He turned to see Santana smirking at Kurt, her greatest sex-over creation to date.<p>

Blaine pulled at the collar of his shirt, because it had just gotten ALOT hotter in that room. Santana could only laugh, then go over and walk toward Britney who was trying to work the music, with a rather disastrous result.

Kurt watched carefully as Blaine stalked towards him. Kurt noticed something different in his eyes, something darker. Kurt loved it.

He pulled Blaine into a tight hug before leaning their foreheads together.

"Happy birthday" Kurt said quietly, not sure if he should be speaking at all.

"Is this my present?" Blaine said as he raked his eyes over Kurt's ensemble and tightened the grip on his biceps.

"Part of it..." Kurt said, his lips brushing Blaine's ear and he felt Blaine shudder at the hot breath rushing down his neck.

"There's...there's more?" Blaine stuttered, trying to regain composure.

Kurt responded by attacking Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss that obviously went for a little too long, due to the throat-clearings and catcalls from throughout the room.

Once they separated, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear seductively "you haven't seen ANYTHING yet."

Kurt had no idea how he was being so bold, but seeing Blaine melt into a puddle because of it have him the power to continue.

He walked away towards Santana, swinging his hips to make sure Blaine could see his ass.

Blaine sunk back against the wall in disbelief. When had Kurt gotten so bold and …sexy? Sure Kurt was gorgeous but HOLY CRAP. He watched carefully as Kurt shot Britney a look to start the music before screaming "LETS PARTY!" and winking right at him.

It was official. Kurt Hummel would be the death of him.

**to be continued people….to be continued.**


End file.
